ncisnofandomcom-20200214-history
Necar Zadegan
|originally from = Heidelberg, Germany |first appearance = Inside Out |portrays = Hannah Khoury}} Necar Zadegan (/nɪˈkɑːr ˈzædɪɡæn/) is a German born American film and television actress of Iranian origin. She is best known for her recurring role as First Lady (and then President) Dalia Hassan on the eighth season of 24 and Delia Banai on Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce. Zadegan made her Broadway debut alongside Robin Williams in the Pulitzer Prize–nominated production Bengal Tiger at the Baghdad Zoo in 2011. She currently portrayed as Special Agent Hannah Khoury on NCIS: New Orleans Early life Zadegan is of Iranian origin. She was born in Heidelberg, Germany on June 20, 1982 and raised in San Francisco, California. She attended Moreau Catholic High School in Hayward. She later graduated from the University of California, Santa Barbara with a BA degree in Literature. She also studied at the Sorbonne University in Paris. Career She is best known for her role as Dalia Hassan in the Fox TV series 24 for Season 8. Her star level turn in the series earned her reviews: "Breakout star of the season", "Absolutely amazing", "Necar Zadegan makes the scene here, with her boiling hatred for Suberov contained, but visible", "special mention should go to the quality of acting overall, in particular Cherry Jones, Necar Zadegan and Mary Lynn Rajskub, who all produced some emotional and heavy scenes." In 2009, Zadegan originated the role of the Leper in Rajiv Joseph's Bengal Tiger at the Baghdad Zoo, which moved to Broadway in 2011. Zadegan returned to television to recur as resident villainess Isabel on the NBC series The Event. She then took on the series regular role of Dr. Gina Bandari on the 2012 series Emily Owens M.D. for the CW, then returned to Fox television as Scarlet Leon, the female lead, opposite Greg Kinnear in the 2014 comedy Rake. Later that same year she rounded out the all female-lead cast for Bravo's first scripted series Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce in the role of Delia Banai. The show went on to be the first ever to get a three season pickup and ran for five seasons before premiering its final season in Spring 2018. In 2015, Zadegan continued to appear in other television roles for series like Extant, Legends and as the Queen of Iran opposite Michael Sheen for Showtime's critical success Masters of Sex. From 2005 to 2009, Zadegan amassed a number of television credits namely The Bernie Mac Show, Nip/Tuck, NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, The Unit, How I Met Your Mother, Big Shots, Lost, The Shield, and CSI: Miami. In 2009, Zadegan appeared in the Persian language stage production of From Satellite with Love "Az Mahvareh Ta Eshgh", touring in the U.S. and Europe. Zadegan appeared in the 2010 film Elena Undone in the title role of Elena Winters for Film McQueen that amassed critical attention at festivals worldwide. That same year she also appeared opposite Michael Sheen and Samuel L. Jackson in the role of Jehan Younger in the Columbia Tri Star psychological thriller, Unthinkable. In October 2018, Zadegan joined the cast of NCIS: New Orleans in the role of Special Agent Hannah Khoury, the senior agent in the NCIS New Orleans office. External links * Necar Zadegan on Wikipedia * Necar Zadegan on IMDb Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast